


Royal Treatment

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the War AU, Alcohol, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Drinking Games, F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Eighth Year Graduation, Kissing, Lingerie, Malfoy Manor, Mentioned oral sex, POV Pansy Parkinson, Party Games, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Smoking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Some things never change. Narcissa Malfoy was as beautiful as ever, and she made Pansy quiver with excitement from her own fantasies. It was never going to happen, Pansy knew that. It was wrong to fuck your best friends mom. Even Pansy had some morals, but she could not stop thinking about it. Some desires that you discover at the age of fifteen never leave.
Relationships: Implied Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, background Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass, implied Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Royal Treatment

The war was over, and they had finally finished their eighth year at Hogwarts. They were officially ready to become adults, and Draco was the last of them to turn eighteen on this very night. Whenever it was Draco's birthday, that meant a sleepover at Malfoy Manor with a lot of firewhiskey. That had become a tradition starting their fifth year. Pansy's first time ever experiencing pure intoxication was at this manor, and she remembered explicitly how Narcissa held her hair back as she threw up. Pansy could not stop staring at her chest even then. 

Some things never change. Narcissa Malfoy was as beautiful as ever, and she made Pansy quiver with excitement from her own fantasies. It was never going to happen, Pansy knew that. It was wrong to fuck your best friends mom. Even Pansy had some morals, but she could not stop thinking about it. Some desires that you discover at the age of fifteen never leave. 

It was the usual crew. _Pansy, Goyle, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo_. They never talked about Crabbe; maybe it was too painful. Pansy wasn't sure, but she knew this group of friends were never the type to become overly vulnerable. They were known to bitch about others, gossip, and drink the night away. It was how Pansy preferred it, though she did have vulnerable relationships with each one of these friends on an individual basis. Particularly Draco. That is how it had always been. So Pansy was surprised when Goyle drunkenly mentioned that they should play truth or dare. To Pansy, that screamed potential vulnerability overload. Vulnerability was not something that ever happened at Malfoy Manor. _Especially_ on Draco's birthday. 

"Guys, we seriously need to play truth or date," Goyle pushed, "I want to see some of you squirm out of your skin." He was smirking, and Pansy could feel that he had an alternative agenda. She just wasn't sure what.

Pansy watched as Theo whispered in Daphne's ear and kissed her cheek on the couch, and Blaise rolled his eyes at their public display of affection. Draco pounded another shot.

"This is my eighteenth birthday party, Greg, not my _fifteenth_ ," Draco said, "Isn't that a little, juvenile?"

Daphne snorted, and Draco looked up to meet her eye.

"What is that about?"

"We are all a little juvenile when we are drunk, Malfoy. Don't act above that," Daphne replied.

Draco didn't argue back, and Pansy had a smile spread across her face as she brought her shot glass to her lips. The firewhiskey burned the back of her throat as it went down, but she stopped herself from wincing. The pain was nothing. 

"So who is going first then?" Blaise perked up, with a smirk playing at his lips. 

"Well," Pansy started, "Since you are initiating it, why don't you go first, Blaise?"

His smirk spread wider, "My pleasure, Parkinson."

Pansy leaned back against Daphne's legs and now pulled out a muggle cigarette. She closed her eyes as she lit it and took a drag. She could feel Goyle's eyes on her while he was having a wet dream. They were never going to happen, but that never stopped him from trying.

Blaise noticed Goyle practically drooling over Pansy, and his eyes lit up with an idea. Pansy knew that look. He was about to cause some problems.

"Greg," Blaise asked, "Truth or dare?"

Pansy braced herself for his answer. She knew what it would be. He eyed Pansy as he replied, and she watched as he licked his lips.

_"Dare."_

"I want you to kiss the person of your choice in this room."

Goyle's eyes sparkled at the prospect. Pansy watched as he cracked his knuckles in preparation to move over towards her. Pansy could feel Theo protectively put his arm around Daphne on the couch. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was territorial over his girlfriend, even if he tried to act constantly nonchalant. 

Pansy braced herself mentally. She put her cigarette out knowing what was coming and looked at the red lipstick stain on the end of it. She sighed, at least her lipstick was already ruined.

Greg had scooted himself over to her on the ground. As he faced her, he suddenly looked nervous. He looked like the shy boy who asked her out at fourteen, and suddenly, Pansy felt empathetic towards his nerves and constant rejection.

"Are-are you okay with this?" Greg now asked under her breath. His cocky confidence was gone; she assumed his plan was out the window.

Her breath hitched. _She didn't want this_ , but she didn't want to insult Greg any further. All she did was nod. He leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue didn't even slip into her mouth. _He knew._ It was just a peck, and he pulled away. She watched as he got up and poured himself another shot. 

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise booed, "That was it? Really Goyle?"

"I'm not the type to kiss a girl that doesn't want to be kissed by me," he told them honestly. He took another shot, "Pansy is my friend, too."

Pansy wanted to thank him, but instead, she turned her attention to Blaise. It was time to get him back. 

"Blaise, truth or dare?" She smirked.

His eyes twinkled, _"Truth."_

She was surprised. He was always the type to take a dare. Maybe he was too nervous she would get him back. Pansy thought for a moment.

"What is up with you and the Weasley girl?"

She watched as Blaise's neck heated up, and Theo stifled a laugh by choking on his shot. Draco smirked from his arm chair, and Goyle took another shot.

Pansy lit another cigarette as she waited for his response.

As soon as the cigarette touched her lips, he replied, "She's a good fuck, actually. If you are wanting me to be honest."

"It is more than that, though," Daphne taunted, "I have seen the way you look at her."

"Yeah, he is completely smitten," Draco teased.

"Just like you are completely enamored by Potter," Blaise shot back.

"You both clearly have a type for heroes," Pansy murmured as she took another drag.

Blaise and Draco bickered back and forth for awhile about their new romantic prospects, until Blaise turned his attention back to Pansy. 

"Truth or dare, Parkinson?"

She had embarrassed him. She knew that. She could feel revenge coming, but she was enjoying her cigarette too much to take on a dare.

"Truth."

It was then that she remembered. One drunken night during their sixth year in the Slytherin common room, Pansy admitted to him her crush on Narcissa. He thought it was hot at the time, but now, she had a feeling he would use it against her.

"If you had to fuck any of our _parents_ , whose parents would you fuck?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and Daphne gave him a disgusted look, "Why are we even thinking about that Blaise? Considering that Theo and his dad are not on.."

"It's okay, Daph. We know Pansy would _never_ choose my dad to fuck."

They all laughed at that, but Pansy swallowed the ball in her throat. She knew he knew the truth, but would she answer honestly with Draco there? She wasn't sure, so before answering, she took another shot and a puff off of her cigarette.

She figured she could blame it on the alcohol later, so rather than back down from Blaise, she answered honestly, "Narcissa, obviously. She is the definition of a MILF."

Draco pretended to gag and everyone in the room smirked. Goyle laughed like it was a joke.

"Good answer, Pans," he joked.

Pansy didn't say anything other than take another drag off her cigarette. Daphne started playing with her hair, and that is when Pansy swore she saw Narcissa's shadow walk past the entryway. She figured it was just the alcohol finally taking over, and they all continued on with their little game.

* * *

Two hours later, Pansy was exhausted. She stumbled down the hall to her designated bedroom at Malfoy Manor. She practically lived here all summer, so it was even decorated to her liking. She closed her eyes as she opened her bedroom door to try and get a hold of herself, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Narcissa lying on her bed wearing the sexiest black lingerie she had ever seen.

Pansy felt her mouth drop open, and she hoped she wasn't drooling. Knowing her, she probably was. She was shocked. _What the fuck was Narcissa doing in her bedroom in the middle of the night in lingerie?_

"It took you long enough to get back," Narcissa said nonchalantly, "Can you give me one of those muggle cigarettes? That's what they call them, right? Lucius has never let me try one."

Pansy shut the door behind her and then pulled her pack and muggle lighter out of her pocket. She handed Narcissa a cigarette, and she watched as she put it in-between her lips. Her cherry lipstick had already stained the end. 

"Can you give me a light?" Narcissa asked seductively. Pansy gulped and leaned forward with her lighter lit. She watched as it engulfed the end of the cigarette and as Narcissa breathed in. Narcissa smirked as she blew the smoke out directly in Pansy's face.

Pansy had to clench her thighs to stop herself from losing it as she breathed in the smoke.

"I heard your little game earlier," Narcissa remarked. She got up from the bed now, and all Pansy could focus on was her legs in her fishnets and heels as they clicked across her bedroom floor. Pansy attempted to collect herself by sitting on the edge of her bed. 

Narcissa took another drag from her cigarette before she continued. She leaned her head back as she blew the smoke out, "Is it true what you said? You would fuck me out of any parent of your choosing?"

 _Out of anyone of my choosing_ , Pansy thought. She didn't say anything. Pansy had never been brave, but she nodded. This could not be happening.

Narcissa licked her lips and took the last drag off of her cigarette. She put it out in the ash tray by Pansy's bedside, and then she got down on her knees in front of Pansy.

"Well good," Narcissa told her, "Cause there is something I would like to try."

Before Pansy could respond, Narcissa had spread her legs apart, wetness was already between her legs, and as Narcissa undid her pants, she could see it already through her panties.

"I excite you this much, huh?" Narcissa teased.

Pansy didn't say anything as Narcissa leaned forward. Her tongue was now on her, and Pansy had to stifle a moan. 

Before Pansy knew it, her clothes were off, and Narcissa was straddling her on the bed, still in her pesky lingerie.

" _Please_.. please take it off," Pansy begged.

Narcissa smiled as she started to unzip the back of her lingerie. Her breasts popped out, and Pansy instantly went up to feel them in her hands. 

"Better than you imagined?" Narcissa teased. Pansy nodded and her mouth went up to Narcissa's nipple. Narcissa moaned and rubbed up against Pansy. Pansy was in heaven. This was the definition of ecstasy.

But it was over too soon; Narcissa had managed to make Pansy orgasm five times in the past hour. She was out of breath as Narcissa laid next to her on her bed and leaned over to grab one of Pansy's cigarettes. She lit another one and handed it to Pansy to share. Pansy grabbed it and took a drag.

"That was incredible," Pansy told her, _"Truly."_

Narcissa smiled, "Anything for Draco's best friend."

Narcissa then leaned over and kissed Pansy deeply on the lips. Pansy was leaning in for more when Narcissa pulled away. Pansy watched as Narcissa put a black robe on over her body. She walked to the door and turned back to look at Pansy naked in her bed one last time, with a cigarette in-between her lips that she had given her. Narcissa quivered at the sight, but Pansy could not read Narcissa's mind.

 _"Until next time,"_ Narcissa whispered. She gazed over Pansy's body one last time, licked her lips, and left. 

Pansy was going to ask Draco if she could move in tomorrow, especially if she was going to receive the royal treatment while living there.

That was the night that Pansy's wildest dreams came true and continued on. 


End file.
